


That night in 1991

by GusGustaffson



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, They meet in a bar, and lots of fucking, and there is cocaine, because that is what lovers do, its the 90s, michael be trippin, questionable morals, trevor be fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusGustaffson/pseuds/GusGustaffson
Summary: They sat in silence for a while. Then all of a sudden Trevor threw his arm around Michaels shoulder. “Listen, you wanna get outta here and have some fun, Michael?”Michael felt his face turn red. He sipped awkwardly on his beer. “Uhhh, listen thanks for the beer and the small talk and all but I don’t swing that way…”Trevor let go of him, rolling his brown eyes. “Jesus! I’m not hungry for your dick, you self-absorbed asshole. There’s a strip club a couple blocks from here and I was wondering if you’d want to join me. Goddamn”Alternate universe in which Michael meets Trevor in a shady bar. Drugs happen and whuups there is fucking. Have fun!





	That night in 1991

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously I have no idea what cocaine does to ones mind, but I tried anyway and it was lots of fun to write and I am sure it is also a lot of fun to read, so enjoy!

That night in 1991

_“It has been 12 hours and the liberty city police still can’t find the culprits responsible for the heist on the two Perseus shops over in Algonquin. The stolen designer suits have an estimated value of over 50 000 dollars according to spokesmen of the police. This is WeazelNews and more on the subject after this quick commercial-break!”_

Michael couldn’t help but smile at the blurred screen atop of the bar. He took a sip of his drink, taking his gaze off of the TV. He didn’t need any details to know what had happened. Although he wasn’t quite sure if he should feel flattered that the police thought it was a group of thieves instead of just one really clever guy.  
It did go perfect. More than Michael had anticipated. After all, this was his first big heist he did on his own. And he pulled it off. That deserved a pat on the back. And a blowjob from a nice lady with big tits. So, he started to look around. There was a small dancefloor where most of the female customers had gathered, drunkenly dancing, grinding on each other or some random dudes. He scanned through the crowd looking for a girl that may suck his dick tonight. And wouldn’t you know, there, on the edge of the dance floor stood a thick beautiful girl with long blonde hair, silicone lips and a martini in her hand. She looked just self-conscious enough to not be that picky. Or prudish. Perfect.  
Michael downed his drink and strolled over to her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. The music was extremely loud so he had to lean in and almost shout in her right ear. He started off with a joke, which she seemed to enjoy. Then he went on with some compliments, ladies always loved some cheap compliments. It seemed to go really well so he decided to go in for the kill. One hand wandering to her ass, he leaned in again and asked her: “You wanna blow me?”  
She threw her drink at his face and stormed off leaving him bewildered and dripping in alcohol. “Fuck.”  
Hurt in his pride he walked back to the bar and sat down. The barkeeper handed him some paper napkins. _“Fuck this bullshit, I should just get a hooker, it’s not like I can’t afford one anyway…”_ , he thought as he wiped his face.  
“Women, am I right?”  
Michael looked up. A guy, probably around his age, took a seat next to him and handed him a beer.  
“Uh, thanks.”  
The other guy smiled and offered him his hand. “My name’s Trevor.”  
Michael shook it hesitantly. “Michael.”  
“You from around here, Michael?”  
Michael wasn’t quite sure where this was going, but it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. “Nah, I’m just passing through, you know. You from Liberty City?”  
“Hell no.”  
Michael shot Trevor a questioning look but the other just shook his head. “Alright then.”  
They sat in silence for a while. Then all of a sudden Trevor threw his arm around Michaels shoulder. “Listen, you wanna get outta here and have some fun, Michael?”  
Michael felt his face turn red. He sipped awkwardly on his beer. “Uhhh, listen thanks for the beer and the small talk and all but I don’t swing that way…”  
Trevor let go of him, rolling his brown eyes. “Jesus! I’m not hungry for your dick, you self-absorbed asshole. There’s a strip club a couple blocks from here and I was wondering if you’d want to join me. Goddamn”  
“Oh shit, sorry Trev, I didn’t want to assume that you…”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, apology fucking accepted. Now, are you in or not?”  
Michael took another look around. He wasn’t going to score at this place tonight, that was for sure. “Aw, fuck it, yeah, sure!”  
Trevor’s frown turned into a big smile. “That’s the spirit, I knew you was a fun dude. C’mon, let’s go.”

They took a cab to the strip club. The driver wasn’t the chatty type. Luckily. But it turned out that Trevor was.  
“So, what do you do when girls don’t throw their drinks at your face, Mikey?”  
Michael shrugged. “This and that. I don’t have a regular Job. I usually take what I get.”  
“So right now, you are not employed, I assume.”  
“Yeah, I guess you can say that. I just finished a job and scored a pretty sweet pay check so that’s why I’m out. Celebrating, you know.”  
They looked at each other for a moment. Michael cleared his throat. “So, uh… What do you do, T?”  
“I used to be a pilot”, Trevor replied.  
Now this really got Michaels attention. “Holy shit, really?”  
“Yep. Got kinda fired though. So I guess we are on the same boat, my friend.”  
“Huh… What did you do, did you fly drunk or some shit?”  
Trevor scoffed. “No man, are you insane? I’m not that irresponsible…”  
“Then what did happen”, Michael asked.  
“Let’s just say that my peers weren’t that fond of me.”  
“Well shit, sorry buddy.”  
Trevor smiled “It’s okay, I’m dealing blow now anyway.”  
Michael turned his head. “What?”  
The cab driver shifted uncomfortably.  
“Blow.” Trevor repeated. He took a small plastic bag filled with white powder out of his pants pocket and showed it to Michael. “You want some?”  
This was definitely not how Michael had imagined this evening would go. But here he was. Sitting in a cab with a coke-head pilot.  
Michael let the question linger for a bit. He had done a couple of different drugs but cocaine was a first. But then again, this was his night. And he should enjoy every fucking moment of it. “Yeah, why the fuck not. Let’s do a line.”  
Trevor sported the biggest smile Michael had ever seen. He looked like a kid in a candy store. Or a junkie in a legal marihuana store. “Where have you been all my life, Michael?”  
Trevor put a short trail of the white powder on the back of his hand and snorted half of it. “WOOOHOOO! Your turn Mikey-boy!”  
…  
……  
…  
To say that the rest of the night was a blur would have been an understatement. The moments Michael could remember were few. They came in short snippets of clarity and let the whole thing feel like a lucid fever dream. 

The first thing Michael did remember right after he snorted that line of coke was him and Trevor sitting in a private lounge. Three gorgeous women were sitting with them, their curvy bodies accentuated by the dark red lights illuminating the room. Trevor’s crazy sounding laugh rang in his ears. He looked over to him. One of the girls was blowing him. He looked back at Michael, winking. Until this moment Michael realised that he never really took a real look at Trevor. His appearance. The kind of lanky but still somewhat muscular frame. The dark, unbrushed hair. A sharp angled face. He actually looked a little bit younger than Michael first had thought. He probably was in his 20s. Closer to 20 than he was to 30.  
Trevor pulled him out of his mind space, shaking Michaels shoulder. “Hey Mikey, maybe you should pay less attention to me and more to that nice lady jerking you off!”  
Oh… there was a hand on his dick the whole time…

All of a sudden he was outside. He wasn’t quite sure where he was and how he got there. But he could tell that he was in a small, abandoned alley of some sorts. It was dark, the streetlights didn’t seem to make it that far. He was leaning against a cold brick wall. He looked down. His heart stood still for a moment. He was balls deep in Trevor’s mouth, his head bobbing up and down Michaels length. “Holy shit…”, he mumbled. For a split second he wasn’t sure if he should push the other off of him. But then again it did feel nice. His right hand grabbed Trevor by his unruly hair, guiding his head as he pleased. He could hear Trevor’s muffled moans. A small sound of approval. “Holy fucking shit…!”  
Michael never fucked a guy, never even thought about it. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe the cocaine in his system, who knew but for now he didn’t give a shit. And as he was about to come he blacked out again…

Now he was in his hotel room and he was fucking Trevor in the doggy-style position. Michael was still wearing his pants and socks but Trevor was completely naked. He stopped in his movement, trying to remember how the fuck he got here. He didn’t remember the lead up to it, all he knew now was, that he was buried in another guys ass. Maybe he was bisexual all along…?  
“Please… Why did you stop…?” Trevor was glaring at him over his shoulder. Michael didn’t answer they just stared at each other for a while. He was so confused. Then he pulled out.  
“Aww, c’mon just when it was about to get really fun…”, Trevor muttered. “You just gonna leave me with blue balls here?”  
Michael eyed Trevor and then grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. Trevor let out a surprised little yelp before Michael lifted him by the knees and buried himself inside him again. Trevor grinned, his cheeks flushed and his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. “Ha…gotta say for a straight jock… fuck… You’re good at this… oh shit…!”  
Michael fucked him without a single comment, he just kept on with and excruciating pace, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room. Trying to get as deep as possible with every thrust Michael was panting and grunting now, looking Trevor directly in the eye. Trevor couldn’t help but laugh in between moans. He reached out to Michael, grabbing hold of his damp neck. “Fuck, man… Oh fuck…” He closed his eyes and then he came, his load plastered on this flat stomach and chest. “Fucking hell, T…” It didn’t take long until Michael came as well, making a low grumbling sound in his throat as he pushed in one last time, releasing his semen inside of the Trevor…  
…  
……  
…  
Beams of sunlight hitting his face woke him up. The first thing he noticed was his throbbing head. “Aw shit…” He didn’t even bother to open his eyes he just lied there, trying to piece together last night. Then he heard the shower turning on. Apparently, Trevor was still here. Slowly, Michael opened his eyes. The bed was a sticky mess. He sat up and looked around. Their clothes were still all over the floor. Michael rubbed his temples and closed his eyes again. Just listening to the sound of water drops hitting the ceramic floor of the shower. He almost dosed off sitting up but then the door to the bathroom swung open and the sound of wet feet on carpet made him look up. Trevor was dripping wet and naked, grinning at Michael. “Morning sugar tits. How you feelin?”  
Michael managed a half-hearted laugh. “Not great to be honest.”  
“Ah, you’ll get used to it, trust me there will be many nights more to come.”  
Bewildered Michael shook his head. “What the hell are you talking about?”  
“You and me, we are partners now.”  
Michael felt like he just got punched in the jaw. “What the fuck, man. Partners in what?”  
“Heists.”  
For a second Michael totally lost his composure. He just stared at Trevor with a dumbfounded look on his face. “What?”  
Trevor rolled his eyes and went to the closet and pulled out the luggage stored inside it. He hauled the biggest one on top of the bed and opened it. It was filled to the brim with designer suits. The price tags were still on them. “The moment I saw you I knew something was up with you. I recognize a likeminded individual when I see one.”  
Michael just kept staring at the suits and then Trevor. Then, without a second thought, Michael opened the drawer of the night stand and pulled out a gun. As he pointed the gun at Trevor he felt the slightest hint of regret. “Sorry, I don’t wanna do this, but I’m not going to jail again…” Michael pulled the trigger but the gun just made an empty klick sound. “What the…?”  
Trevor laughed out loud. “Hahaha, sorry pal. I’m much smarter than you think. Now stop being a dramatic little pussy and listen. You and me, we think alike. Together, we can make a lot of money.”  
Still in shock, Michael lowered the gun. “Jesus, don’t make such a sad face, baby. Let’s do a job together first, and then you can decide if you like me or not. If you don’t we can split up again. All I ask for is one job. A good paying one.” As he said that, Trevor sat next to Michael and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Michael wanted to get away first but then just gave in and kissed back. As they parted lips Trevor smiled at him cheekily. “See, it ain’t that bad. And we get to fuck a little more. Sounds like a good deal to me.”  
Michael couldn’t help but smile too. “I guess. Alright. One Job.”  
“Tremendous. Now get yourself cleaned up and then let’s go to a Wendys and grab breakfast. I’m fucking starving. You pay.”  
“Fine, fine.”  
Michael got out of bed and walked over to the shower. Trevor smacked his left ass cheek as he walked past him.  
Definitely not how he imagined the night would go…  
…  
……  
…

**Author's Note:**

> Critique is very apreciated! English isn't my first language and I am writing fanfiction to get better at phrasing and structure so you would really help me out with some good critique! Thanks!


End file.
